Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Brandon sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Brandon also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Brandon wants to earn at least $$63$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Brandon will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Brandon wants to make at least $$63$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $63$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $63$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $29 \geq $63$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $63 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $34 $ $x \geq \dfrac{34}{9} \approx 3.78$ Since Brandon cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $3.78$ up to $4$ Brandon must sell at least 4 subscriptions this week.